Rain On The Moonlit Night
by AlfAloveHigh
Summary: (YAOI FANFICTION) Sebuah kisah tersembunyi di balik skandal besar BaekYeon. Pikiran yg selalu mengganggu otak Baekhyun. Perasaan yang tersembunyi di hati Kyungsoo. BaekYeon-BaekSoo/BaekDo. NC in the last chapter... RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Rain on the Moonlit Night**

Staring : Do Kyung Soo EXO, Byun Baek Hyun EXO,

Supporting Cast : Kim Taeyeon SNSD, Kim Young Min CEO SMe,

Cameo : Member EXO, Staff SM, Member SNSD

Length : Two Shoot (Tentative)

Rating : T (Tentative)

Disclaimer : Ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Fakta-fakta yang disuguhkan hanyalah secuil kesengajaan yang digunakan sebagai kebutuhan cerita. Alur cerita terinspirasi dari lagu EXO-k Moonlight dan kisah-kasihnya BaekYeon. Perasaan Kyungsoo murni dari lirik lagu tersebut.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

**Prolog,**

_Kim Tae Yeon adalah bulan yang selalu menjadi arah pandang Baekhyun,_

_Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki naïf yang tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa perempuan yang dicintainya bisa saja berbuat jahat kepadanya,_

_Kyungsoo adalah seorang lelaki yang selalu berada di belakang Baekhyun dan menatap punggungnya. Kapanpun punggung itu menoleh, ia akan menemui senyuman di bibir Kyungsoo dan tangan yang meregang untuk memeluknya._

Dan Inilah,

Kisah sebuah hujan yang turun di malam dengan bulan penuh yang bersinar terang…

.

**Rain on the Moonlit Night**

Chapter 1

-Ai Zhi Lan-

.

.

.

Hujan.

Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit mendung yang mencurahkan tetesan airnya, hampir-hampir air itu mengenai matanya sebelum kelopak mata sipit itu berkedip dan membiarkan tetesan air itu mengembun di bulu matanya.

Baekhyun menurunkan dan menutup payung merah yang dari tadi menaunginya. Mulutnya mencibir lirih, "padahal semalam langitnya bagus, kenapa harus mendadak turun hujan di pagi hari, _hufft._"

Ia mengibas ujung jaketnya yang basah, sebelum memasuki ruangan dengan pintu yang membuka otomatis ketika kaki Baekhyun menginjak lantai didepannya.

Dengan masih mengerucutkan bibir, Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya dengan perhatian dan sedikit merasa… _kampungan_. Astaga! Ia bahkan hanya berdiri didepan lobi yang penuh dengan orang lalu lalang. Tidak ada satupun dari orang yang lalu lalang itu yang bisa ditanyai Baekhyun. Bukan pertanyaan penting sebenarnya, hanya saja Baekhyun tidak mungkin membawa payung basahnya memasuki ruangan berlantai mengkilap itu. Dia butuh tempat penitipan payung sekarang! Banyak orang curang yang butuh payung di saat hujan seperti ini! Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan payungnya! Walau hanya payung yang lusuh!

Nekat, Baekhyun mendekap payungnya di lekukan pinggangnya agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan berjalan perlahan menuju resepsionis.

"Maaf tuan…"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun seketika berdiri. Ia terlalu kaget dan entahlah… mungkin sedikit gugup dan takut, ia membalikkan wajahnya dengan kaku.

"I.. Iya,"

"Tolong taruh payung anda disebelah sana," Baekhyun mengikuti arah tangan tak dikenalnya yang menunjuk keujung pintu masuk –atau pintu keluar ya?- dengan wadah menyerupai tabung tanpa tutup menghiasi sudutnya.

Pandangan Baekhyun kembali ke wajah si pemilik tangan tersebut. Dilihat dari atas sampai bawah, kelihatannya dia adalah _security _disini. Baekhyun menunduk dan berlalu sebelum rasa malu menggerogoti dirinya.

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun dari Bucheon. Sudah ada janji," ucap Baekhyun kepada resepsionis _noona _yang disambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Silahkan, anda sudah di tunggu di ruang latihan grup M," ucap resepsionis tersebut, menyisakan kebingungan di raut wajah Baekhyun. "Ruangannya ada di ujung. Dari luar sudah terlihat banyak _trainee _dan staff lainnya," lanjutnya seolah mengerti kebingungan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih, sebelum meninggalkan meja resepsionis.

Di setiap dinding yang dilewati Baekhyun, terpajang berbagai poster artis dalam naungan agency terbesar di Korea ini. Kebanyakan poster artis yang masih aktif sampai saat ini. Sperti Do Bang Shin Ki, Super junior, Seo Nyeo Shi Dae,

Sebentar…

Seonyeo Shidae? SNSD? Girls' Generation?

Baekhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap poster besar memajang foto Sembilan gadis yang mengenakan kemeja pink dan _hot pans _yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mereka (Poster Gee). Mata Baekhyun berhenti berkedip untuk sementara waktu meliat gadis yang tersenyum tepat di sebelah kiri Kwon Yu Ri yang menjadi _center_.

"Kim Taeyeon _ssi_, entah kebetulan seperti apa yang bisa mempertemukan kita suatu saat. Bisa masuk di agensi yang sama denganmu saja, merupakan keberuntungan tersendiri bagiku," bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia melihat jam tangannya sekilas sebelum membalik badannya dan…

BRAGK!

"Ah!" Jerit seseorang yang tanpa sengaja di tabrak oleh Baekhyun. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil _Handphone_nya yang terjatuh, sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung tanpa tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Gwaenchana,_Taeyeon_ ssi_?" tanya Tiffany Hwang yang ada disebelah Taeyeon.

"_Gwaenchana_, hanya tergores sedikit kok," jawab Taeyeon sembari mengusap bagian _Handphone_nya yang tergores. Ia memandang sebentar kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung dihadapannya.

Tatapan tajam dan bibir yang mengerucut geram. Sedetik namun cukup bisa membuat Baekhyun hampir pipis di celananya yang kedodoran.

"_Jeosonghamnida,_" Baekhyun membungkuk dalam, menghalau semua kegugupan dihatinya.

Taeyeon tidak mempedulikannya, ia berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dengan menggandeng lengan Tiffany.

"Hufft…" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, "ternyata aslinya jauh lebih cantik daripada yang ada di layar televisi."

"Baekhyun _ssi_? Kau Baekhyun kan?" Teriak seseorang yang menjembul keluar dari sebuah pintu. Baekhyun segera menoleh dan mendapati orang tersebut menghampirinya dan memeluk pundaknya.

"Ayo cepat ikut aku. Semua orang sudah menunggumu sekarang," ucap orang tersebut menyeret Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak memberontak sama sekali.

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

"Teman-teman sekalian, perkenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun yang akan mengisi bagian vocal di M1," ucap _Ahjussi _yang tadi sempat menyeret Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya dan bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Semua orang yang ada diruangan ini baru baginya, jadi mau tidak mau tubuhnya mengeras dan kaku tanpa diinginkannya.

"Menunduklah," _Ahjussi _itu memegang tengkuk Baekhyun dan menundukkannya dengan paksa, kemudian menegakkannya kembali.

"_Ne Annyeong haseyeo _Byun Baek Hyun_ imnida, Bangapseumnida_," ucap Baekhyun sebelum menunduk kembali.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu bersama yang lainnya. Setelah aku kembali aku harap kalian sudah berteman baik," _Ahjussi _itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Sepeninggal _Ahjussi _itu, Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum dan memandang mereka satu per satu. Semuanya ramah walaupun wajah mereka terlihat sangat lelah, apalagi seseorang yang bernama Park Chan Yeol dan Kim Jun Myeon yang langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk diajak bercanda dan ngobrol bersama _trainee _lainnya.

Namun ada satu orang yang menarik hati Baekhyun. Ya! Hanya satu… Seseorang yang memandangnya dengan mata melotot dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tengah menghakiminya. Seolah tengah mencari apa kelebihannya, sehingga ia diterima jadi _trainee _disini. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Hey, Kyungsoo _ya_!" Teriak Chanyeol memanggil nama lelaki itu. Lelaki itu berkedip dan mengangkat dagunya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Jangan memandang Baekhyun seperti itu, dia bisa saja ketakutan dan langsung kabur dari ruang ini," ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan mulutnya ingin protes namun segera disela Chanyeol lagi, "walaupun kau hanya melihat semut dibahu Baekhyun, tetap saja semua orang yang melihatnya pasti mengira kau sedang melotot kearah Baekhyun sekarang…"

"Ah! _Mianhaeyo…_" ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Senyum manis yang menulari Baekhyun dengan seketika.

Baekhyun melirik kearah bahu kanan dan kirinya. Ternyata benar ada semut hitam kecil yang ada di bahu kirinya.

Kyungsoo… Lelaki yang sangat menarik. Dia terlihat menakutkan namun sebenarnya dia adalah lelaki yang sangat lucu. Lelaki yang mengenakan baju bertuliskan _Bad Boy _dipunggungnya namun dibagian depan baju tersebut terdapat gambar _Mickey Mouse _yang menggemaskan. Benar-benar anak itu…

Tapi ada hal lain yang menarik tentang lelaki itu. Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo seperti lelaki yang susah untuk didekati. Seperti ada tralis besi yang mengurungnya agar orang lain tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Terlebih lagi, ada penjaga yang selalu menjaga tralis itu agar selamanya tidak bisa terbuka.

Kim Jong In. _Namja _yang selalu ada disampig Kyungsoo. _Namja _yang membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa berteman lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

Namun itu semua hanyalah masa lalu… Sekarang, bahkan Kyungsoo pun jauh lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang dengan Kim Jong In yang sekarang akrab disebut dengan Kai.

Baekhyun memandangi hujan yang turun dari balkon _Dorm_nya, dari bibirnya tersungging secuil senyuman pahit.

_"Seandainya Kyungsoo adalah wanita aku pasti akan lebih mencintainya daripada Kim Tae Yeon,"_ lirihnya pelan.

"_Ae! _Baekhyun!" teriak seseorang dari arah pintu balkon yang membuka. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum menyambut Kyungsoo yang menjembul dari pintu balkon.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa kau ada masalah lagi dengan 'pacar baru'mu?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo… cukup teman-teman yang lain saja yang mengejekku, kau kan tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

"Baiklah. Aku tengah memasak untuk teman-teman, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mmm…" Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, sebelum merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya keluar dari tempatnya sekarang, "apa saja, asalkan itu masakanmu pasti enak."

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

_Beberapa bulan yang lalu…_

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini!"

Baekhyun memandang nanar kearah Kim Tae Yeon yang tengah berteriak disampingnya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu melibatkanku dengan skandal percintaan seperti ini? Bila dahulu dengan Yoochun _oppa_ aku bisa memaklumi*. Tapi sekarang? Apa yang harus kukatakan kepada fansku, kepada fans SNSD jika aku harus berkencan dengan dia!" Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun kesal dan kembali menatap wajah Youngmin CEO SM Entertaintmen yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"apa yang akan mereka katakan kepadaku jika aku harus berkencan dengan _Hoobae_ku! Dengan lelaki yang lebih muda denganku?..."

"Sudahlah Kim Taeyeon _ssi_," Youngmin segera menyela ucapan menggebu-gebu dari Taeyeon. Ia menegakkan bahunya, kemudian menatap Taeyeon dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Kalian berdua, Taeyeon dan Baekhyun adalah _idol _yang memiliki banyak fans di grupnya masing-masing saat ini**, dengan membuat berita bahwa kalian berdua berkencan itu akan memberikan dampak positif bagi perusahaan dan popularitas kalianpun akan terangkat. Dengan begitu…"

"Cukup!" kini giliran Taeyeon yang menyela ucapan Youngmin. "Walaupun aku menyatakan ketidak setujuanku, kau pasti akan tetap melakukannya kan? Lakukan saja sesukamu, aku sudah sangat muak dengan ucapanmu itu. Huh!" Taeyeon mengacak-acak meja Youngmin sebelum berlalu pergi dengan membanting pintu masuk.

Youngmin menghembuskan nafas berat dan memperhatikan mejanya yang berantakan, kemudian memandang Baekhyun yang dari tadi mematung tanpa suara.

"Kau Baekhyun! Apa kau tidak mau menyuarakan protes juga kepadaku?" Ucap Youngmin.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Pergilah, dan mulailah tugasmu dengan membuat _Instagram_," lanjut Youngmin sembari melempar _Smartphone _kemejanya yang berantakan.

Baekhyun menunduk dan pamit dari meja Youngmin tanpa mengambil _Smartphone _tersebut.

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

"Masuklah," Ujar Taeyeon dari dalam mobil yang parkir tepat di depan Baekhyun. Walaupun agak bingung, namun Baekhyun mengikuti ucapan Taeyeon.

Begitu masuk kedalam mobil, Taeyeon segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya _Noona _mau pergi kemana dengan menggunakan mobil terbuka seperti ini? Bukankah terlalu rawan dilihat fans?" ucap Baekhyun memecah suasana.

Taeyeon diam saja. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dalam diam, ia tahu gadis itu pasti dalam suasana hati yang buruk sekarang. Apa ini juga suruhan Youngmin?

"_Noona _apa kau mau mendengarkan sebuah lelucon?" ujar Baekhyun mencoba terdengar ceria.

"Nanti, saat mobil berhenti, kau harus menciumku," ucap Taeyeon dingin tidak menggubris kata-kata Baekhyun sedikitpun.

"Ap…Apa?"

CKIT!.

Taeyeon memberhentikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia memandang kearah Baekhyun. Pandangan yang tajam namun segera berubah menjadi manis dengan senyum lebar yang dibuat-buat.

"Tersenyumlah dan ciumlah aku dengan perlahan," ucap Taeyeon dengan raut muka ceria namun nadanya terdengar mengancam dan kesal.

Baekhyun terdiam kaku sebelum pada akhirnya ia teringat akan senyuman Kyungsoo yang begitu memikat dan menular.

Tunggu… Kenapa harus Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan dan berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Taeyeon. Tapi tidak bisa… Tubuhnya kaku. Ia hanya memandang Taeyeon dengan senyum kepalsuannya.

Taeyeon yang tidak sabar, segera mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

Baekhyun terdiam kaku tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Mobil sudah bergerak, namun tubuh Baekhyun masih kaku. Ia melirik kearah Taeyeon yang sudah merubah raut mukanya menjadi dingin kembali.

"_Kim Tae Yeon _ssi, _mungkin mudah bagimu untuk mencium orang yang tidak kau sukai demi kontrak kerjamu. Tapi tidak mudah bagiku, karena aku mencintaimu… _

_Apalah arti dari ciuman ini jika ini semua hanyalah kebohongan. Apalah arti dari senyumanmu itu, jika kau melakukannya karena terpaksa…_

_Apakah cinta ini, akan terus menjadi cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"_

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

Baekhyun kembali melamunkan saat-saat sebelum terkonfirmasinya dia menjadi pacar Kim Tae Yeon, _leader _dari grup SNSD dan seseorang yang dia cintai selama ini sebagai bintang idolanya.

"Hey, Baekhyun _ssi_, apa kau melamun lagi _heh_?" ujar Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk di tangga depan _dorm _sambil membawa dua mangkuk _Ramyun _pedas yang masih mengepulkan asapnya.

"_Wiih_, enak banget dingin-dingin gini makan yang panas-panas," ucap Baekhyun sembari mengambil satu mangkuk yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang mulai dengan suapan pertama _Ramyun_nya, "kenapa kau melamun?"

Baekhyun menyeruput habis mie tersebut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Tidak. Aku tidak melamun."

"Aku tau kau tengah melamun Baekhyun. Dan aku juga tahu sebenarnya apa yang kau lamunkan itu,"

"Kau selalu tau apa yang aku pikirkan," kata Baekhyun sebelum menyumpit _ramyun_nya kembali.

"Karena kau adalah bulanku," lirih Kyungsoo pelan. Baekhyun yang tengah mengunyah _ramyun _tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Kyungsoo memandang pucuk rambut Baekhyun. Warna rambut Baekhyun kini sama dengan warna rambutnya, yaitu, hitam.

"Taeyeon _noona_, dia adalah bulanmu kan? Bulan yang menjadi arah pandangmu. Bulan yang walaupun kau harus terluka demi mencintainya, kau tetap mencintainya kan?"

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang juga tengah memandangnya. Ada desiran halus yang menyapa hati Baekhyun ketika dua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Selalu saja seperti ini, selalu saja Baekhyun merasakan hal yang aneh saat Kyungsoo menatapnya atau dia yang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kamu, kenapa bisa tau sampai seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum singkat, "Karena aku juga merasakannya. Hanya saja, perasaanku jauh lebih rumit daripada yang kau alami."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menyeruput kuah _ramyun _untuk mengalihkan matanya dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Karena aku menyukai seseorang lelaki."

"Uhuk!" Baekhyun langsung terbatuk demi mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo yang (masih) memandangnya. Mereka bertatapan dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama. Dan hujan masih turun meninggalkan bunyi tetesan air yang memberikan efek berbeda di telinga keduanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun masih belum bisa melepaskan matanya dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Siapa dia, Kyungsoo?"

.

.

**To Be Continued… **

_Footnote :_

_Skandal Taeyeon-Yoochun : Diawal-awal debut SNSD, katanya SM nyuruh mereka buat skandal dating biar bikin SNSD terkenal._

_Menurut survey gue yang liat dari survey orang lain (pliss deh!) fansnya Taeyeon dan Baekhyun memang yang terbanyak di grupnya masing-masing. Ini fans yang ada di Korea. Kalau di Mojokerto sih, D.O ya? secara kampung halaman gue… *wekk_

Mianhaeyo, kalau ceritanya marathon kayak diuber-uber cacing mutiara (kayak pernah denger dimana ya?)…

Ini soalnya FFnya habis buat FF gue yang Falling Star! Yang sebelumnya gue tinggal karena nggak ada feel BaekDo-nya gegara Baekhyun diam-diam udah berkasih sayang dengan anak orang. Trus tiba-tiba gue pengen ngelanjut tuh FF dan pada akhirnya jadi juga tuh FF gaje…

Lalu mau gue lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, eh… gue nggak punya feel lagi… feelnya udah abis dimakan BaekYeon. Lalu gue ngambil sisi lain dari gosip itu jadinya FF yang gaje Kuadrat kayak diatas!

Tuh Rated gue kasih Tentative, karena sebenarnya gue bingung mau dijadiin M apa T aja. Soalnya ada ide buat adegan NC *plaaaak! *PUASA YAALLAH! Tapi daku tak kuasa buat nulis adegan itu…

FF ini adalah murni dari hati gue yang terdalam tanpa ada maksud untuk apa-apa atau menjatuhkan siapa-sapa. Ataupun tidak mendukung kebebasan Bekicot buat pacaran, dating-datingan. Tapi hatiku ini terlanjur BAEKDO shipper! Terlanjur mencintai mereka berdua..

Dan gue berkomitmen akan terus menge-SHIP (ini apa sih mengkapal?) mereka sampai gue nemu kapel lain yang unyu (Eh ternyata….) HAHA XD

Habis kalo BigBang di YAOIin ga asyik iih… kerenan EXO. Lebih dapet feelnya kalo D.O yang uke ketimbang Taeyang atao Daesung. Badan kekar semua gitu..

Yaudah, gue kebanyakan bacot… *Annyeong! Selamat berpuasa! Selamat Ngabuburit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain on the Moonlit Night**

Staring : Do Kyung Soo EXO, Byun Baek Hyun EXO,

Supporting Cast : Kim Taeyeon SNSD, Kim Young Min CEO SMe,

Cameo : Member EXO, Staff SM, Member SNSD

Length : Two Shoot (Tentative)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Fakta-fakta yang disuguhkan hanyalah secuil kesengajaan yang digunakan sebagai kebutuhan cerita. Alur cerita terinspirasi dari lagu EXO-k Moonlight dan kisah-kasihnya BaekYeon. Perasaan Kyungsoo murni dari lirik lagu tersebut.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

**Chapter 2,**

**.**

"Siapa dia, Kyungsoo?"

Entah kenapa perasaan Baekhyun bisa campur aduk seperti ini. Kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo suka atau bahkan mencintai sesama jenis memang membuat Baekhyun kaget. Namun dilubuk hatinya yang entah sebelah mana, ada perasaan tidak rela.

Perasaan tidak rela bila Kyungsoo harus mencintai orang lain. Harus membagi perhatiannya dengan orang lain. Namun di satu sisi, Baekhyun juga ingin tau, siapa orang yang dicintai Kyungsoo itu.

"Siapa, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Mulut Kyungsoo perlahan membuka. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Tangannya bergetar. Rasanya ingin kabur saja dari tempat ini. Rasanya ingin menarik kembali ucapannya barusan.

Oh… Seandainya ada mesin pembalik waktu. Tapi itu tidak ada dan kabur bukan pilihan yang tepat sekarang. Semua harus diperjelas sekarang. Perasaannya harus diperjelas sekarang.

"Kau." Tanpa sadar air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. "Siapa?"

"Kau adalah orangnya. Kau adalah bulanku. Kau! Orang yang kucintai walaupun kau adalah lelaki yang normal! Walaupun kau menyukai Kim Taeyeon!" Kyungsoo menghirup nafas berat, sedapat mungkin memenuhi rongga paru-parunya dengan udara segar. Tapi rasanya sesak sekali.

"Selama ini, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari belakang saat kau bersama wanita atau lelaki lain, berharap punggungmu akan membalik dan mencariku. Walaupun itu tidak pernah terjadi, tapi aku tetap senang memiliki perasaan ini kepadamu," Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah banyak bicara malam ini. Aku pergi dulu," Kyungsoo menyekai air matanya dengan kasar dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

"Kyungsoo… menyukaiku?" Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan. Bau dingin dari air hujan masuk ke hidungnya. "Kyungsoo, bagaimana mungkin?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan ditengah diamnya, kata-kata Kyungsoo saat menyemangatinya untuk menembak Taeyeon perlahan muncul kembali ke otaknya.

_"Seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak menaruh perasaan apa-apa kepadamu pasti akan berubah saat kau mengatakan kau menyukainya. Dia pasti akan merasakan getaran yang kau rasakan saat kau mengungkapkan perasaan itu. Jadi apa salahnya mencoba menyatakan cintamu?..."_

Baekhyun menghirup nafasnya perlahan.

_ "…..Dia pasti akan merasakan getaran yang kau rasakan saat kau mengungkapkan perasaan itu,"_

_ "…Getaran…_

_ ….Perasaan itu,"_

"Kyungsoo… Sepertinya aku baru saja, merasakan getaran itu… Perasaan ini terasa aneh…" bisik Baekhyun.

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

BLAM!

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar mandi dan bersandar dibelakangnya. Ia menyalakan _shower _untuk meredam isak tangisnya yang datang tanpa diminta.

_Kyungsoo bodoh!_

_ Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Baekhyun! _

"Bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana aku harus memandang Baekhyun setelah kejadian malam ini? Bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat daguku saat bertemu dengannya?

Kyungsoo bodoh! _Ottohkae_?" Tubuh Kyungsoo melorot kelantai dengan kedua kakinya terangkat menutupi kepalanya.

_Ottohkae…_

Dan airmata Kyungsoo turun bersamaan dengan air dari _shower _yang terus mengguyur tubuhnya.

_Gaseumi unda…_

_ Gaseumi Sorichinda…_

_ Han sarameul saranghago shiposeo.._

(Hatiku menangis, Hatiku berteriak, Karena aku ingin mencintai seseorang.)

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

Baekhyun tidur telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tidak benar jika disebut menatap, karena sebenarnya tatapan matanya kosong. Matanya menerawang mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi padanya di masa depan.

_Kau adalah orangnya…_

_…Kau adalah orang yang kucintai._

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sebal, begitu kalimat Kyungsoo berputar kembali di otaknya. Ia memegang dada bagian kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan.

"Perasaan ini… Aku belum pernah merasakannya saat bersama Taeyeon _noona_, bahkan saat ia menciumku..."

_Perasaan ini berbeda…_

Lalu bayangan akan perjumpaan Baekhyun pertama kali dengan Kyungsoo. Matanya yang bulat. Tatapan tajam yang menghujam…

Senyumnya…

Senyum lebar di bibirnya dan senyum melengkung yang manis di matanya…

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Dada Baekhyun kembali berdegup tidak keruan. Mata sipitnya melebar, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

"_Ah! _Ini semua membuatku gila!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia segera mematikan lampu dimeja dan menarik selimut tebal hingga menutupi kepalanya.

_Kyungsoo… Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan ini? Apa aku juga menyukaimu?_

"AAAH!" Baekhyun menendang gulingnya sampai jatuh ketanah kemudian menarik selimutnya lebih erat ketubuhnya. Dia kesal tanpa tahu apa yang dikesalkannya.

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

"Kyungsoo… kau cukup tersenyum ramah," Kyungsoo menggumam dan menatap wajah tampannya di cermin. Dari bibirnya tersimpul senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau cukup menyapanya, 'hai Baekhyun, apa kabar?' lalu pelan-pelan kau katakan, 'Baekhyun _Ah_, tolong lupakan kata-kataku semalam'," Mata Kyungsoo berbinar cerah. _"Ide yang bagus,_" batinnya.

Namun tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk senyum itu kembali memudar. "aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo memegang tengkuknya dan berangsur-angsur keluar dari kamarnya. Diluar kamar semua orang sudah berisik membicarakan jadwal mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang masih memegangi tengkuknya, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Dari kejauhan, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. Mulutnya membuka hendak berbicara dan kakinya terangkat hendak berjalan, namun Kyungsoo buru-buru menghindarinya. Sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah bagi keduanya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan sebelum bergabung dengan pembicaraan _member _lainnya.

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan mobil yang ditumpangi EXO-k hari ini. _Yeah_… bukan mobilnya yang berubah. Melainkan suasana didalamnya. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Baekhyun tidak banyak tertawa dan melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti biasanya.

Mata sedihnya menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangku depan bersama Suho. Walaupun mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan. Biasanya, Kyungsoo kan selalu duduk disampingnya? Atau setidaknya, tidak pernah jauh-jauh darinya.

Kenapa Kyungsoo harus seperti ini? Menyebalkan…

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

Masih sama seperti di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo selalu menempel dengan Suho dan Baekhyun menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

_"Inikah rasanya? Melihat punggung seseorang dari belakang dan berharap punggung itu akan berbalik?"_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan linglung saat ia dan rombongan EXO bersebelas melewati baris Sembilan gadis yang tampak segar dengan seragam khas Sekolah Menengah Atas. Bukan. Mereka bukan _trainee _baru atau murid sekolah yang salah masuk, mereka adalah SNSD.

Mata Baekhyun langsung melebar begitu sadar siapa yang baru saja melewatinya dan tersenyum basa-basi kepadanya.

"Kim Taeyeon _ssi_…" Teriak Baekhyun.

Tidak hanya Taeyeon yang menoleh melainkan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mengira ini akan terjadi. Dan ia harus dipaksa melihat punggung itu perlahan menjauhinya. Seperti biasa…

Tidak ada yang berubah. Tidak akan.

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

Taeyeon menatap lalu lintas yang bergerak ceepat dari _rooftop _gedung SMe. Angin usil membelai rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Oh… Bukankah, rambut itu baru saja ditata oleh _hairstylist_-nya tadi? _Hufft_… Angin ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Baekhyun _Ah_?" Taeyeon menoleh dan membiarkan rambutnya menyapu wajahnya.

Baekhyun memandang pemandangan itu dalam diam, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin kukatakan.. _sebagai kekasihmu_."

Taeyeon membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulut seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Kau…?"

"Aku tahu mungkin selama ini _noona _tidak menyukaiku. Dan aku pikir aku sangat mencintai _noona _sampai-sampai mataku tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain _noona_," Baekhyun menatap kedalam mata Taeyeon yang menatapnya perhatian.

Diluar dugaan wanita itu memperhatikan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut _slengekan _Baekhyun.

"Apa kini kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" tanya Taeyeon tepat menusuk jantung Baekhyun.

"Ap… Apa? Aku… bukan itu," Baekhyun gugup dan itu terlihat jelas di mata Taeyeon.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku mohon _noona _mau menjadi _partner_ku. Aku akan bekerja dengan baik. Aku tidak akan menjadi parasit lagi bagimu. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan kau boleh memukulku," ucap Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebagai bentuk keseriusannya.

Taeyeon menyunggingkan senyum singkat di bibirnya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menangkap kedua bahu Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"_Rain on the Moonlit Night_," kata Taeyeon. Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Taeyeon.

Taeyeon melepaskan pegangan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Dunia hiburan diibaratkan sebagai malam dengan gemerlapnya bintang. Bulan adalah siklus popularitas para bintang yang menghiasi malam, dan hujan adalah skandal yang menutupi cahaya dari sang bulan."

Baekhyun yang tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Taeyeon, mencoba memutar otaknya lebih keras. Sementara itu, mata Taeyeon menerawang kearah bulan yang terlihat samar disebelah timur, tertutup oleh senja yang cantik.

"Bulan purnama adalah puncak kesuksesan seorang artis. EXO tengah mengalami hal itu, mengalami saat-saat ia berada di puncak dengan sinarnya yang penuh berkilat-kilat di malam hari…"

"Dan sekarang, kami mengalami banyak masalah termasuk skandalku dengan _noona_, yang disebut dengan hujan?" sela Baekhyun mencoba mencari jawaban dari peribahasa yang diucapkan Taeyeon.

Taeyeon tersenyum, "_Rain on the Moonlit Night_. Hujan disaat malam bulan purnama. Skandal disaat kesuksesan para artis." Ia memandang Baekhyun sesaat, "Tenang saja. Saat hujan itu mereda dan mendung menghilang, sinar bulan memang meredup tapi bukan menghilang, melainkan berganti dengan sinar matahari yang begitu terang di pagi hari…"

Baekhyun tersenyum walaupun hanya sedikit yang ia mengerti dari ucapan Taeyeon. _Yeah_, bukankah intinya adalah kata-kata positif dari seorang _sunbae _yang sudah mencapai puncak kepopularitasnya, kepada seorang _hoobae _yang baru belajar berjalan seperti dirinya?

"Mulai sekarang, mari kita menjadi _partner _yang romantis. Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?" Taeyeon tersenyum bahagia berlatarkan angin usil yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

Sekarang, Kim Taeyeon terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Baekhyun menyukainya yang seperti ini. Perasaan seorang _fanboy _yang mendapatkan _fanservice _dari _idol_nya. Perasaan ini akan tetap menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi perasaan seorang _fanboy_. Tidak akan lebih.

"Terimakasih _noona_."

Taeyeon melipat bibirnya dan terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku juga minta maaf karena terlalu kasar padamu beberapa hari belakangan. Aku hanya tidak ingin perasaan _fans _fanatikku dimainkan oleh orangtua itu."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas disambut oleh Taeyeon.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang. Selesaikan semua masalah hatimu dan jadilah Byun Baek Hyun yang selama ini dikenal oleh _fans_mu," ujar Taeyeon sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Baekhyun, sebelum melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari hadapannya.

"_Gomawoyo _Kim Taeyeon _ssi_," Kata Baekhyun menatap punggung Taeyeon yang semakin menjauh. "Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan perasaanku dengan Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun berjalan sambil mengangguk-angguk berusaha membuat kalimat yang tepat jika ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nanti. Akankah semuanya berjalan dengan mudah?

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di atas televisi. Belum begitu malam, bahkan bisa dibilang masih sangat sore, tapi kesembilan _member _EXO sudah tertidur pulas ditempatnya masing-masing. Jadwal individual maupun grup yang padat, membuat semuanya langsung terlelap begitu melihat bantal. Terkecuali, Baekhyun yang memang ada urusan diluar…_katanya_, dan Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa tidak bisa tertidur sampai saat ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela disamping pintu depan. Dari situ ia bisa melihat sosok Byun Baek Hyun yang berjalan menuju tempatnya sekarang.

"Wajah yang bahagia itu? Sepertinya Kim Taeyeon akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang ada dihatinya," lirih Kyungsoo yang langsung menutup tirai dengan kasar.

Dari luar Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Melihat saat Kyungsoo memandangnya dan menutup tirainya. Seolah mendapatkan pertanda buruk, Baekhyun segera berlari meraih gagang pintu. Namun…

"Sial! Dikunci!"

Baekhyun buru-buru mencari kunci _dorm _di saku celananya dan berusaha membuka pintu itu setenang mungkin. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan para _member _lainnya dan merusak waktu berduanya dengan Kyungsoo, karena ia yakin Sembilan orang itu pasti sudah bermimpi dialamnya masing-masing saat ini.

"Kyungsoo _ya_…" Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo dari balik kamar Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Tolong keluarlah sebentar, aku ingin bicara," ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau saja yang masuk."

"Sehun dan Luhan _hyung _tidak ada di dalam," ujar Kyungsoo sebelum pada akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menantangnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan perubahan Kyungsoo yang mendadak menjadi sedingin ini. Diluar itu, Kyungsoo-pun tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa semarah ini dengan Baekhyun. Apa salahnya jika _namja _itu menemui Taeyeon yang _notabene_-nya adalah kekasih Baekhyun sendiri?

"Kau marah? Padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencari jawaban dari wajah Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ngantuk, aku ingin tidur," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan merubah raut mukanya menjadi ramah walaupun terkesan dipaksakan. "Sehun dan Luhan _hyung_ tidur di kamar _member _yang lain, sebagai gantinya kau boleh menggunakan kamar ini."

Mata Baekhyun lupa bagaimana caranya berkedip. Ia terus memandang Kyungsoo yang mulai risih dengan sikapnya dan perlahan membalik badanya meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tepat saat kaki Kyungsoo melangkah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan sigap.

Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar dan ia juga tidak ingin lepas dari pelukan Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"Baekhyun _ah…_"

"Tolong jangan menolak. Sebentar saja…" Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak menolak, ia memegang tangan Baekhyun yang melilit tubuhnya dan bermain dengan buku-buku jari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Apa Taeyeon _noona _menyakitimu lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Kepalanya menyusup keleher Kyungsoo dan mencium aroma tubuh _namja _itu. Hati Kyungsoo berdesir. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan?

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya…"

"_Ne…_" Jantung Kyungsoo mulai berdegup kencang. Ia tidak sanggup dengan apapun yang ditanyakan Baekhyun setelah ini.

"Sabun apa yang kau gunakan saat mandi tadi?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan ia sempat berhenti bernafas untuk beberapa detik, sebelum melepas lilitan tangan Baekhyun dan menjauhkan kepala Baekhyun dari bahunya.

"Dasar gila! Mandilah dan segera tidur," Kyungsoo bergerak menuju pintu, menutupnya dengan pelan, lalu beranjak tidur di ranjangnya.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu? Padahal Baekhyun baru saja akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang romantis setelah itu. Sial! Ia mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sempat ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia baru sadar, udara benar-benar dingin setelah Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

_ Ah! _Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekhyun _Ah_!

.

**Ai Zhi Lan**

.

Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya belum tertidur, tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh tangan dingin yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Baekhyun _Ah_?"

"_Ne_?" Jawab Baekhyun dari balik punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu… dingin," Ujar Kyungsoo basa-basi menyembunyikan kegugupan di hatinya dan debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa diam.

"Sepertinya aku kedinginan,"

"Oh…"

Hening sejenak. Tubuh Baekhyun semakin merapat ketubuh Kyungsoo, dan ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin itu memeluk tangannya yang sedang memeluk guling.

Kyungsoo menarik gulingnya kedadadanya. Ia tidak ingin, Baekhyun mengetahui degupan dadanya yang semakin mengencang seiring dengan bertambah eratnya pelukan Baekhyun ditubuhnya.

"Baekhyun _Ah_?"

"_Ne_?"

"Bukankah kau tahu, kalau aku menyukaimu?" Kyungsoo menggigit ujung gulingnya.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Lantas kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku?"

"Udara sangat dingin Kyungsoo, selimut saja tidak cukup untukku."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan membenamkannya di guling empuknya, mencoba untuk tidak terisak atau sekedar menitikkan airmata.

_"Hanya sekedar menghangatkan diri," _batin Kyungsoo pilu.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini kepada orang yang tidak aku cintai."

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos namun ia berusaha realistis dengan menganggap ucapan Baekhyun barusan mungkin saja berarti lain. Berbeda dengan yang ada dipikirannya. Bukankah selama ini begitu?

"Kalau boleh tau apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Taeyeon _noona _tadi?"

Baekhyun gusar. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang sebelum kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu?"

"Aku ingin tau, sebagai seseorang yang bersedia memberikanmu kehangatan malam ini," ucap Kyungsoo yang heran dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Darimana ia mendapat kalimat seperti itu?

Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya melingkar di tangan Kyungsoo turun keperutnya dan menggapai resleting celana Kyungsoo.

"Aku berhenti mencintai Taeyeon _noona_, karena aku telah menyukai orang lain,"

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Ini… tidak bisa dipercaya…

CTEK!

SRAT…

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan dingin Baekhyun melepas kancing celana dan membuka resletingnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakannya tanpa bisa bereaksi apa-apa saat tangan itu menyusup kedalam celana dalamnya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang tengah terbangun didalamnya.

"Baeky?"

"Kamu tidak bertanya, siapa dia?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau menebak dan tidak mau berharap apapun dari dirimu Baekhyun… _Eungh_," Kyungsoo menggigit gulingnya dan mencengkramnya erat-erat berusaha meredam desahannya saat tangan Baekhyun mengelus-elus penisnya.

"Kalau perkataan dari mulutku tidak bisa membuatmu percaya, Kyungsoo… Biarlah tubuh kita yang berbicara," Baekhyun menggenggam penis Kyungsoo yang mengeras dan mencengkeramnya dengan keras. Sektika itu juga Kyungsoo berteriak melupakan segala pikiran tidak penting yang sempat menyusupi pikirannya.

.

.

To Be Continued

NC for the next chapter…

Plis ya... ini bulan puasa, NCnya ntar aja kalo habis lebaran. Habis ngitung uang saku masing-masing trus sisihin buat beli pulsa deh... Sukur-sukur kalo ada dari para reviewers yang mau ngebeliin gue pulsa.. :P

HAHA...

Btw, Thank You for all reviewers or bacoters... :3

OhSooYeol, justicedamnbhoon , ellaelysia , Song hyo ji , Song hyo ji , , Kim Leera, Retnoelf, LuBaekShipper, SooBabyBee , adindaptr1524, , marcul

justicedamnbhoon, you win golden reviewers for chapter 1. Gue demen bacotan elu! (y) (y) (y) Hadiahnya daun pisang buat bungkus koci-koci.. :3

**Selamat Hari Raya Iedul Fitri 1435 H **Maafin semua kesalahan gue ya gaiz, segala bacotan gue dan ke-slengekan gue. Gue emang orangnya kayak Baekhyun gitu suka ceplas-ceplos tapi sebenarnya gue asyik banget koq orangnya (Tapi kalo ga ada gue jauh lebih asyik).

Oke, sepertinya gue kehabisan kata-kata dan lagi kena yang namanya sindrom onew condition. Sekian, Thank You~~ Annyeong~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain on the Moonlit Night**

Staring : Do Kyung Soo EXO, Byun Baek Hyun EXO,

Supporting Cast : Kim Taeyeon SNSD, Kim Young Min CEO SMe,

Cameo : Member EXO, Staff SM, Member SNSD

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Fakta-fakta yang disuguhkan hanyalah secuil kesengajaan yang digunakan sebagai kebutuhan cerita. Alur cerita terinspirasi dari lagu EXO-k Moonlight dan kisah-kasihnya BaekYeon. Perasaan Kyungsoo murni dari lirik lagu tersebut.

**-Ai Zhi Lan-**

**Warning!**

**This chap contains full of sex (NC). **

NGGAK PERLU DI BAYANGKAN! NGGAK PERLU DI HAYATI, NGGAK PERLU DI RESAPI, NGGAK PERLU DI MENGERTI!

APALAGI HARUS DI CONTOH!

CUKUP DI BACA DAN HANYA CUKUP DIBACA DOANK!

**Kalo kurang **_**Hot **_**siapin cabe sendiri2 :3**

**Chapter 2 –end-,**

**.**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan, namun Baekhyun masih belum menghentikan aksinya. Ia malah semakin meremas penis Kyungsoo dengan keras..

"Euungh~ AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

Dan semakin keras…

"AAAARRRGGHHHH! Eugh~ Baek… hah! Hah! Kau.. eugh… KAU GILA!... AAAHHH!"

"Uh… Uh… Aku menyukai ini, Ah!" Jemari Baekhyun menyusur penis Kyungsoo hingga mencapai ujungnya dan mencubitnya pelan.

"Euh…" Penis Kyungsoo terangsang dan bergerak menggoda tangan Baekhyun yang meliputinya. Sementara itu tangan Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk mencari gulingnya untuk berpegangan.

"Sshh… Ahh! Baru seperti ini bagaimana jika aku memasukkan penismu ke mulutku, menjilatnya seperti eskrim dan mengunyahnya seperti sosis…"

"Euugh.. Eughh… Ahh~" Kyungsoo tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya sibuk menggeliat dan tangannya mencengkeram guling dengan erat berusaha menahan diri dari serangan Baekhyun.

"…AAHH! Kyungsoo _ya_, aku _ugh…_ aku tidak sabar… _Ughhh_…" Ibu jari dan telunjuk Baekhyun mengapit ujung penis Kyungsoo, menekannya kuat-kuat…

"_AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!_"

…lalu menariknya sepanjang mungkin…

"_Uffht… Ugh… _Kyungie…"

"_Ahh! _Baeki, _Eunghhmm…_"

…Baekhyun memilin ujung penis Kyungsoo yang sudah ditariknya hingga bagian yang elastis itu tak bisa digerakkan lagi, lalu menekannya kedalam batang penis Kyungsoo yang mengeras.

"_AAAARRRRGGHHH… euughh… _Baeky, _Aaaahhhhhh…. _Appo, sakit _euuhh…_"

"Tapi _euh… _nada bicara tidak menunjukkan kesakitan Kyung… _Euuugghhh_,"

Kyungsoo tidak bohong! Ini memang menyakitkan. Tapi, kalau Kyungsoo boleh jujur, ia juga tidak ingin Baekhyun berhenti sampai disini.

"_Euuh~_" Dan ketika Baekhyn melakukannya lagi, Kyungsoo hanya pasrah, menyuarakan desahan dan erangan menjijikkan dari mulutnya.

"_Ugh! Ugh! Ahh… Ahh~ AAHHHH!..."_

Baekhyun melakukannya tiga atau empat kali hingga teriakan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi serak dan dirinya sendiripun merasa puas walaupun, melakukannya sekali lagi tidak ada ruginya.

Baekhyun menyeringai menatap celana _jeans _yang membungkus pantat Kyungsoo. Dengan bantuan tangan kirinya, Baekhyun menarik celana itu menggunakan giginya.

Kyungsoo bersiap dengan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia mendekap gulingnya dengan erat dan menggigit ujungnya hingga sarung gulingnya robek. Bulu-bulu halus berterbangan di wajah Kyungsoo dan sebagian masuk kemulutnya.

Kyungsoo tidak mempedulikan itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia memperhatikan itu semua! Saat gigi Baekhyun menggerayangi pantatnya berusaha melepas celananya dengan jemari nakalnya yang tidak bisa berhenti menggoda penisnya.

"_EEuummmphhh… Eunghmmpp… EEEEUUUUUMMMGGHHHPPPHH!..._" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Gigi Baekhyun menggigit bokongnya dengan keras tanpa ampun dan lidahnya yang menjulur seperti ular, menjilat belahan diantara dua pantatnya.

"_AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!_" tubuh Kyungsoo menggelinjang dan menyontakkan gulingnya kelantai. Mulutnya yang tadinya tersumbal, kini bebas berteriak.

Baekhyun melepas celana Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dalam sekali tarik.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia membutuhkan gulingnya sekarang!

Tangan Baekhyun mulai terlepas dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan dari telinganya, ia mendengar jemari Baekhyun sibuk dengan resleting celananya. Kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk mengambil gulingnya sejenak. Ia merunduk dan berusaha meraba-raba lantai di tengah cahaya yang remang-remang.

Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk dan… HAP! Tangan Baekhyun sudah melingkar kembali di pinggangnya.

_Eugh! _Sial!

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengelus penis Kyungsoo sekali, sebelum melepasnya dan beralih ke penisnya sendiri. Benda kecil yang kini sudah bangun itu mulai membesar dan membuat celananya berasa sempit. Ia melepas kancing dan menanggalkan celananya dengan kasar, saat sebuah pantat teracung di wajahnya.

DEG!

GLUP!

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Anak panah kenyal itu, bergerak-gerak tidak sabar di bawah sana.

Entah Kyungsoo sengaja melakukan ini atau tidak, yang jelas hal seperti ini tak akan dibiarkan untuk terlewat begitu saja.

HAP!

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo. Ia menariknya pelan hingga belahan pantat Kyungsoo tepat satu setengah sentimeter di mulut Baekhyun.

SLURP! Lidah Baekhyun menjelajahi celah sempit dan berusaha menjilat apa saja yang di lewatinya.

"_Auughh~~ UUUGGHHH…_" Kyungsoo mencengkeram sprei dengan erat. "_AAAAHHHH! _Baeky! _AAARRRGGHHHH!_"

"Kyungsoo berikan aku pelumas, _eugh,_"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di penis Kyungsoo. Kedua ibu jarinya mengurut bagian atas dan jari telunjuk menekan di bagian bawah.

"_AAhhh~…_"

"_HAH! HAH! HAH! EEUUNGHH…_"

"_aaahhh~ _enak. _AAAAHHHHHH! _enak sekali Baeky… _Auw~~ Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"_

Baekhyun tersenyum namun segera serius kembali. "_HAH! HAH! Uuugghh~~ _Keras sekali Kyung, _Ahh~"_

"Lebihhh _AAAUUUWW~~ _cepath _HAH! HAH! HAH! _LAGHI! _AAAARRGGHHHH_!"

"Kau nakal ya? baik… _EEUUUGHHH! _Rasakan ini…" telapak tangan Baekhyun membuka kedalam menghimpit penis Kyungsoo seerat mungkin, lalu menggosok-gosokkannya seperti saat menggosok batang kayu untuk menyalakan api.

Baekhyun menggosoknya secepat mungkin. Giginya menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya untuk menahan rangsangan yang ditimbulkannya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia mulai bergairah. Mulutnya tak lagi mengatakan hal sopan dan tangannya mencengkeram sprei hingga kain tersebut robek.

"Baeky~~ _AAAHHHhhh… AHHhhh~~ AAhhh~_"

"Mendesahlah Kyung… _EUUffttthhh_… buatlah _Ah! Ah! _Ahku.. _uugghhh~ _menjadi liar."

"_Hah! Hah! _Aku.. _Hah! _Kelu.. _uughh_.. Arh… _Hah…_"

CROT!

Penis Kyungsoo memuntahkan cairan yang ditunggu Baekhyun. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengoleskan cairan itu ke-penisnya dan mengoleskan sebagian ke _hole _Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke tengah ranjang dan menidurkannya dengan posisi tengkurap. Kedua lengannya menelungkup ke pinggang Kyungsoo dan menariknya sehingga Kyungsoo benar-benar menungging.

"Ini akan sedikit terasa sakit," Baekhyun menggosokkan penisnya ke _hole _Kyungsoo.

"_Euughh~~_" Kyungsoo mencengkeram bantalnya.

"Jika kau bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, kau akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang luar biasa… percayalah.."

"Euugh~" Jantung Kyungsoo serasa konser merasakan benda kenyal milik Baekhyun menari-nari di belahan pantatnya.

Baekhyun menarik kedua pantat Kyungsoo berlawanan arah, hingga lubang kecil itu menganga. Baekhyun mencobanya dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke situ.

"_UUUGGGGHHH! AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! AAHHHH! Uh! ZzzAAAhh Ssttz AAh! Ah! Ah! AAAAhHHh!"_

Tubuh Kyungsoo berubah menjadi liar. Baekhyun berusaha menahanya dengan menampar kedua pantat itu bergantian.

PLAKK! PLAKK!

Tubuh Kyungsoo diam namun mulutnya masih mendesis seperti ular. Baekhyun kembali membuka _hole _Kyungsoo. Lubang itu bergerak-gerak tidak sabar. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"_Eughh~ _Kyung, sebut namaku sebanyak mungkin… _Euggghh…_"

Penis Baekhyun bergerak. Ujungnya menyentuh pintu masuk _hole _Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menariknya kembali dan…

JLEB!

"_OOKKggHHfftz… AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHhhhhh!_"

"Sebut namaku Kyung… _Uftthh.. AAHH! EUUGGHHH!"_

"Baek! _NNGGGghhhh… Euughhh! _Baekhyun! BAEKHYUN! BAEKHYUN! _AAAHHH! AAAhhhh! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

"_Ah! _Shit! Sempit… _EEUUUUNGGHH! Hah! Hah! Hah! Euunghthhttt…"_

"_Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahh!..._"

"_Eeungghhhtt_…. _Hosh! Hosh! Eunghhtt… _sempit! _Ahhh!_"

"Lebih Baeky! _Ahh! Ahh… eufftt… ughh.. _lebih dalam _ahh! _Lagi.."

"Sedang ku_ugh._coba!- _EEAAGKKK! EUUGHHT! Eunght!_—_Host! Host!"_

"_Auhhg_… iya, disitu.. _Eughhtt… Disituuugghht…_"

"_EEUUGGHHHTTTKk_!"

JLEB!

"_EUGK!_" Dada Kyungsoo seperti ditusuk oleh sebatang kayu yang langsung menohok jantungnya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya dan sesuatu juga mengalir lewat pembuluh darah di penisnya.

"Baeky, _ahh_ku…"

"Kubantu sayang…"

Baekhyun mengelus-elus penis Kyungsoo yang kembali memutahkan cairan maninya.

CROT! CROT! CROT!

"_Hah! Hah! Hah!_"

"Bersiaplah untuk yang satu lagi, Kyung…"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya kembali. Penis yang baru saja mengeluarkan sarinya itu, tiba-tiba terbangun dan bergairah lagi, saat…

JLEB!

JLEB! JLEB!

Baekhyun menarik penisnya dan memasukkannya kembali. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga penis Kyungsoo menyemburkan spermanya tidak beraturan dan sampai ia merasa lelah.

"Aku.. _eughhtt…_"

Cairan kental perlahan keluar dari penis Baekhyun, menyembur ke prostat Kyungsoo dan pada akhirnya meluber keluar _hole_. Baekhyun puas. Kyungsoo lemas. Ia merasa tulangnya sudah remuk sehingga tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Ia ambruk begitu saja, dengan penis Baekhyun yang perlahan mengempes di dalam _hole_-nya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga kebawah lehernya. Nafasnya belum teratur ditambah lagi perasaan menggebu-gebu dan _shock _yang masih belum hilang dari dirinya.

Sebagian memori tentang apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan kepadanya berputar-putar diotaknya tanpa diminta. Menyisakan rasa getir di hatinya…

Mata bulat itu berair. Melelehkan perasaan yang terasa ganjil di hatinya. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan ini. Tak seharusnya ia mengizinkan Baekhyun menyentuh tubuhnya!

UGH!

"_Hiks_… _Hiks…_"

Baekhyun memperhatikan itu semua. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Kyungsoo dan mengusap air matanya. Kyungsoo menepisnya halus.

"Kau marah?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia seperti anak kecil ketakutan yang bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya. Hati Baekhyun serasa tercabik melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo… Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Apa seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berairnya. Wajah Baekhyun tertangkap samar di retinanya. "Apa seperti ini caramu mengungkapkan perasaanmu?" Kyungsoo sesenggukan.

"A…Aku," Baekhyun menarik tangannya perlahan, diikuti dengan tubuhnya yang mundur secara teratur.

"Apa dengan _seks _bisa menjelaskan semuanya? Apa dengan melakukan perbuatan itu, kau bisa menyakinkan aku bahwa hatimu tidak akan berbalik lagi ke _noona_-mu itu?"

"…."

"Apa kau bisa menjaminnya?" Kyungsoo berkedip dan bulir airmatanya terjatuh kembali. Wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk kini terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Tak bisakah itu kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri?" Mata Kyungsoo berkilat. Baekhyun menatapnya. "Apa kau cukup percaya diri dengan mengatakan bahwa kau berhenti mencintai Taeyeon _noona _dan berbalik mencintaiku? Bagaimana jika,"

Kyungsoo menatap kedalam manik Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan sendu, "_Manyage*_, Kau berada disituasi, dimana kau harus memilih diantara aku dan _noona_. Siapakah yang akan kau pilih?"

Baekhyun mendadak kaku. Matanya tak bisa berkedip dan bibirnya kelu. Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut selimut tebal.

"Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya?" lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Baekhyun bodoh…." Gumam Baekhyun. Ia membuang apa saja yang bisa di jangkaunya, sebelum terbaring kelelahan.

.

**AZL**

.

Kyungsoo menyalakan _shower _dan mengguyur tubuhnya. Air matanya tersamar dengan sempurna oleh air yang tumpah ke tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak meraba _hole_-nya yang terasa perih terkena air.

Bayangan tentang perbuatan Baekhyun tadi, membuatnya menutup mata rapat-rapat, seolah tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Baekhyun bodoh…" Lirihnya.

.

.

**AZL**

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan mendapati, Kyungsoo tidak berada di sampingnya. Setelah mandi dan bersiap, ia pun tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di sudut _dorm _manapun.

Saat baru keluar dari _SM Building, _ia baru menyadari. Inilah maksud dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi malam.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sosok tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang akan menaiki _Van. _Disaat, ia harusnya berlari untuk menyusulnya, dua orang paruh baya yang sangat ia kenal sebagai orangtua dari Taeyeon mencegatnya.

Astaga…

Sekarang, siapa yang benar-benar Baekhyun pilih?

"Paman… Bibi?"

Dua orang itu memandang Baekhyun dengan seksama kemudian mencocokkannya dengan foto yang dibawanya. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita belum pernah bertemu secara formal. Apa kau punya waktu luang?" Ucap Ibu Taeyeon.

Baekhyun terdiam. Disatu sisi dia tidak ingin ketinggalan _Van_ yang berarti dia akan absen kegiatan bersama EXO dan itu juga berarti… dia tidak akan bisa bertemu Kyungsoo…

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa meninggalkan orangtua Taeyeon begitu saja. Apalagi dengan status mereka, dan juga…  
Ucapan Youngmin…

_"…Lakukan ini demi _EXO_. Buatlah media percaya hubunganmu dengan _Kim Tae Yeon, _dan jangan buat _fans-_mu kecewa dengan skandal yang tidak perlu. Berkorbanlah demi _Agency…"

"Dan juga demi EXO, yang ada Kyungsoo di dalamnya," batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang sepasang orangtua dihadapannya, "Saya senang bisa bertemu anda disini. Maafkan saya, tidak bisa mengunjungi anda secara formal. Apa Om dan Tante, tahu dimana restoran yang menjual _hanwoo _kualitas nomer satu?"

.

.

**AZL**

.

.

Setelah mengantar kepergian kedua orangtua Taeyeon di depan Restoran, Baekhyun mengecek telepon genggamnya. Banyak _missed call _dan pesan teks. Dan yang baru saja masuk adalah pesan dari Taeyeon.

_"Terimakasih sudah menemani kedua orangtuaku. Aku janji akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka. Oh ya, acara kalian setelah acara kami kan? Aku lihat mereka belum memulainya…"_

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, sebelum sengatan listrik menjalar di tubuhnya dan mengingatkannya bahwa ia harus cepat mencari _TAXI_.

.

.

**AZL**

.

.

Kyungsoo memandang sendu ke pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajah tampan dan imut itu, ternyata bukan jaminan untuk mendapatkan pasangan yang diinginkannya.

Ia tadi melihat dari dalam _Van _saat Baekhyun tidak ikut naik dan lebih memilih untuk berbincang-bincang dengan orangtua Taeyeon. _Ah_! Mungkin, Baekhyun sudah menganggap mereka sebagai orangtuanya sendiri.

Kalau begitu…

Kenapa Baekhyun harus melakukan hal itu kepada Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia mengambil _Lip Ice _dan mengoleskan di bibirnya. Saat itulah ia melihat, bayangan yang ikut terpantul di cerminnya.

Baekhyun!

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, Baekhyun melangkah menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan dadanya berdetak keras. _Deuh_, _Ottohkae*?_

Baekhyun tersenyum dan hendak menggapai pundak Kyungsoo, ketika ada tangan yang menariknya. Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan matanya semakin melebar.

"Maaf sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Kamu harus segera kami _make_-_up,_" Baekhyun menurut saja saat _stylish_-nya menariknya pergi dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka sempat berpandangan dalam cermin. Kyungsoo kecewa dan Baekhyun lebih kecewa lagi.

.

.

**AZL**

.

.

Semua berlalu begitu saja. Saat _interview_, Kyungsoo duduk disamping Baekhyun. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baekhyun tetap ceria seperti biasa. Kyungsoo-pun masih bisa tersenyum selebar biasanya. Hanya saja, setelah acara selesai semuanya kembali canggung.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_!" Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang Park Chan Yeol tersenyum dengan _Teeth Rich_-nya. Kyungsoo tertular untuk tersenyum.

"Kau mau menyanyikan satu lagu untukku?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja," Tangan Kyungsoo terulur untuk menyambut tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memegang tangannya. Seketika itu juga, sebuah tangan dingin yang sangat Kyungsoo kenal menarik dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Baekhyun…" lirih Kyungsoo yang segera tenggelam oleh teriakan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Chanyeol yang belum pergi. "Dia adalah milikku."

Chanyeol mengunyah angin di dalam mulutnya, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu. Aku tau kau dan Kyungsoo memang dekat, tapi…"

Baekhyun menyela ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat, "Bahkan kami sudah tidur bersama."

"Ah, APA!" Teriak Chanyeol. Ia memandang kearah Kyungsoo yang menundukkan wajahnya.

_"Awas kau Baekhyun! Mati kau setelah ini!" _pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Baekhyun menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi menjauh. Kyungsoo memandang tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang…

Entahlah, seperti ada badai matahari yang sangat panas di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menghirup nafas panjang.

"Masuklah," Baekhyun membuka pintu _Van _dan memberikan ruang untuk Kyungsoo agar bisa masuk.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri mematung, belum mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Kyungsoo…"

"Ah, iya," Kyungsoo perlahan masuk kedalam mobil, diikuti Baekhyun yang segera menutup pintu.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kamu tinggalkan kami berdua?" Ucap Baekhyun sebelum manajernya itu sempat membuka mulut.

Manajer keluar dengan terpaksa, ia membanting pintu mobil dengan kesal sebelum mengomel _ngalor-ngidul*_.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kenapa sampai harus mengusir manajer?" Tanya Kyungsoo _to the point. _

Baekhyun memandangnya, "Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya."

"Jawaban apa?"

"Tentang pertanyaanmu, siapa yang akan aku pilih diantara dirimu dan Taeyeon _noona_."

"Oh," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi depan mobil. Matanya menerawang. Kyungsoo berjanji apapun yang terjadi, dia tak akan menangis.

"Aku akan memilih _noona,_"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. _"Tentu saja Kyungsoo… Apa yang bisa kamu harapkan?" _rintihnya dalam hati.

"Aku akan selalu memilih _noona, _karena aku adalah professional. Ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ingin EXO hancur hanya karena aku. Karena di dalam EXO ada dirimu."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, seharusnya aku memilihmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilihmu karena itu berarti aku bertindak egois. Aku harus memikirkan yang lainnya juga. Aku harus memikirkan dirimu juga."

Tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya dengan halus agar wajah itu nampak di hadapan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin karena keegoisanku memilih dirimu, membuat hidupmu menderita. Aku tidak ingin siapapun menghancurkan _boyband _kita," kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo dan menggosoknya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo melanggar janjinya. Ia menangis dan langsung mengh\

mbur ke pelukan Baekhyun. "Kau memang banyak bicara ya? Kau selalu bertele-tele dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membingungkan."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Apa aku hanya mendapatkan pelukan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Kau tidak ingin menciumku?"

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Ia membuang muka dan membalik badannya memunggungi Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun merajuk dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Berbaliklah~"

"Tidak mau!"

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan melongokkan kepalanya di sisi leher Kyungsoo yang membuka. Kyungsoo terkejut begitu menyadari bibir Baekhyun tersenyum nakal di hadapannya. Matanya membulat dan semakin membulat saat bibir itu menempel dibibirnya.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya dan perlahan menutup matanya, membiarkan bibir Baekhyun melakukan kehendaknya.

"Hei kalian sedang apa! Jadwal kita sangat sibuk kita tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu kalian!" teriak manajer dari luar mobil.

"BAEKHYUN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MEMBUKA PINTU MOBIL!" Teriak _leader _Suho.

Kyungsoo segera sadar dan menarik wajahnya menjauh. Dengan sebal, Baekhyun menarik kepalanya kembali.

"Kau benar-benar nakal!" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengusap bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Kau pasti kecewa, kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti malam. Kau mau gaya apa? Apa kau mau mencoba diatas?"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya sebesar mungkin. Ia menarik kerah baju Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya di bagian dalam pintu mobil.

"Kenapa kau, mendadak agresif sekali?" Baekhyun menegak salivanya. Akan sangat menakutkan jika Kyungsoo yang menjadi seme-nya.

"BAEKHYUN AH! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_! Sisakan bagian terakhirnya untukku! AKU JUGA INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpandangan. Mereka berdua tau suara siapa itu, "Apa menurutmu Park Chanyeol juga ingin bergabung bersama kita?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi!" Baekhyun balik mendorong Kyungsoo dan menindihnya. "Aku yang akan memonopoli permainan kita."

"Cih!" Kesal Kyungsoo.

"BAEKHYUN!" Teriak sepaket manusia serigala yang mabok sampai overdosis karena cinta. Abaikan kalimat ini.

"Mereka menganggu saja," Baekhyun mengendurkan pegangannya. Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bergerak memukul bagian diantara dua selangka Baekhyun dengan kakinya.

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Kyungsoo bangun dan membenarkan bajunya.

"Cepat bukakan pintunya," suruh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendengus namun ia menurut juga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan didalam?" Tanya manajer.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya melakukan permainan batu, gunting, kertas," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan sempat menyinggungkan _smirk_-nya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasanya ingin muntah.

_"Ketika Uke-mu berubah menjadi agresif dan liar. Kamu perlu menjinakkannya,"_ bisik hati Baekhyun. Ia membalas _smirk _Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentuh tengkuknya. Hawa dingin yang misterius perlahan menyusupi dirinya. Astaga… Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

Namun, cerita ini kita akhiri sampai disini saja ya?

.

**END**

**.**

**Big Thanks to:**

OhSooYeol , justicedamnbhoon, adindaptr1524 , SooBabyBee, Kaisooship, , Retnoelf, t.a, LuBaekShipper , Song hyo ji , mila, Kim Min Soo 10, Hany Kwan, jung rae bin, dyopororoo , takayamasuzu

Re Hany Kwan : Emang pertama di tulis Two Shoot tapi kurungnya dibaca juga (tentative : tidak tentu, bisa dig anti kapan aja) hehe… maapin ketidak konsistennya aku ya?

Re , justicedamnbhoon : Review-mu paling ditunggu. Thengkyu ya? Saat seseorang berbicara panjang lebar dengan seseorang itu artinya, mereka ingin berteman (nggak akurat juga sih, teorinya teori gue). Benar tidaknya, terimakasih sudah mau menjadi teman saya… (Ya ampun, kesannya gue mellow banget~~)

Reviewers lainnya, thanks ya~~ Kita jumpa di FF-ku lainnya, itu juga kalo kalian mau baca… hehe,,, #NyanyiTheBestLuck_Bareng_Chen

**.**

**Sedikit cuap:**

Maaf ya guys, telaaaaaaaaaaaaat banget updatenya. Ini semua gara-gara KEMKOMINFO! Tau nggak sih, ternyata WiFi sekolah dipasangin apa itu namanya, software anti pornografi. Trus Laptop aku juga. BAHKAN! Warnet yang biasanya aku mangkal juga!

Semuanya bakalan ada gambar logonya KEMKOMINFO ketika Laptop/PC dinyalakin. Dan sialnya, FFn, , Youtube, Twitter. KAGAK BISA DIBUKA!

Hello~ 3 situs yang terakhir pornonya dimanaaaaaaaaaa! Gue jadi kagak bisa apdet perkembangan EXO! Buka Fb juga susah! Cuman gugel yg lancar itu juga kalo buat dunlud lagu susah susah susah (biasanya kan, susah susah gampang )

Mungkin kalo teman yang lain bisa ngakalin, tapi berhubung gue katrok, mo gimana lagi… Hyu Hyu…. *Cries*

Sebenernya gue juga pengen ngomong banyak, pengen tanya pendapat kalian tentang filmnya Dyo, tentang EXO from the lost planets, tentang cinloknya gue dan Baekhyun trus cinta segitiga sam Dyo. Yah, pada akhirnya perjumpaan kita sampai disini…

Sorry ya guys, kalo ceritanya mengecewakan. Tulis aja di Review, kalo memang butuh jawaban bakal gue PM.

Annyeong Guys~~


End file.
